narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of the Snakes, Sakebu vs Uaio
Dawn approaches over the Sound Village, usually most people would still be asleep around this time most but not all. The birds are beginning to awake as is the rest of the wildlife as you can here them through the silence of the day. A light cloud of fog covers the area, the moisture in the air could be felt as one would walk through it. Several Birds begin to flap their wings and take off into the sky as they go to retrieve food. The nest they left housed four eggs each close to hatching at any moment. The branch it lays on has a several cracks on it, a sudden change in the wind was enough to slowly break the branch as it fell. It plummeted to the ground and luckily the impact had no effect on the eggs as they laid safe and sound. A snake appeared who thought this was is lucky day, their laid helpless food to sustain itself. It slithers around the nest, its eyes fixated on his prey. It approaches slowly opening its mouth with its poisonous fangs ready to strike. It jerked its head as fast as it could towards the nest. In a flash the snakes head had been crushed by an unknown force, a strangers hands appear as it picks up the nest and places it safely on another branch. He turns around and begins walking towards the village his name was Uaio Kaguya. The snake lays their dead, is this an omen? What is next to come? On an early morning walk, Sakebu Kanakirigoe looks at the snake and picks it up. "Poor thing.." He crushes it between his big palm. "Snake Regeneration Jutsu." The snake is now covered in slime, and swiftly slithers itself back straight into the bushes. "Slither along, now." On second note, he looks and the Kaguya. He hasn't seen him around these parts before. He says with a nice tone, "Hi, how are you?" Uaio looks him in the eyes "Im here on business who are you?" he says in a serious tone. "If your no one of importance then your simply wasting my tiii..." he looks at the bush and see's part of the snake as it watched them from a distance. "That snake, it was dead but you brought it back to life. You must be the man im looking for the one who was control over snakes". "Yes. I am Sakebu Kanakirigoe, the Third Otokage." He speaks. "Why would you be looking for me?" "Otogakure is associated with the organization i represent, the last kage became an ally with us. Now that hes gone and your the new kage you have to understand that your not in control, were in control of you and this village understand." "My, my.. and I thought this would turn into a quality conversation." He says, as he streches casually. His eyes grow fierce. "You are not in control of anything. The Will of Sound will not fall as long as I am here." "Fall, oh my you dont know" his eyes become more serious and a small smile can be seen on his face. "The will of Sound has fallen with orochimaru, this village is ours now you can thank the last kage for that. Now this village is ours and you will do what we ask of you agree with these terms and you will be allowed to live and continue your life. However should you choose to disagree well then by my right of Junjohenkō i will kill you myself" he says. " You have ten seconds to choose, and not only you will suffer but so will the village if you go against us. "I don't wish to go against a criminal organization. However, you don't seem to understand. I have become perfect. I am a sage, I have become sound itself. I'm what Kabuto Yakushi tried to be, but utterly failed. I am perfection, the second coming of orochimaru-sama. And you are just an outsider." Uaio's hands were folded over his chest as his eyes were closed. He began counting out loud as the man talked about perfection " Ten, Nine, Eigth, Seven" he was completely ignoring the snake master, not caring for his words about Kabuto a failure. "Six, Five, Four," he continued with every second he wouldnt even hear a word of this mans ranting. "Three, Two, One" as he said One the man finished his sentence. Uaio opened his eyes and was silent and began walking towards him without uttering a single word. Without wasting a single second, the man lets his hand out. He punches the air, and out from his sleeve, many snakes come. "Striking Shadow Snakes." The snakes all charge at Uaio, hissing loudly, ready to snap. Uaio stopped in his tracks and pointed his own hands out in the air towards the snake man. From his fingers he shot out ten bones each with increased speed and power. They flew and ran through the snakes killing them upon impact, the continued towards the man. "Hmph." He folds his shoulders. "You killed my snakes, not bad." The man starts moving through the ground, like he was in a sinkhole. He reappears on top of a leafless tree, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" He yells, as he launches the fireball at the shinobi. Uaio looks at the man, "Digital Shrapnel!" he yell as he whips his arm which then sends another wave of bone bullets which fly through the fireball. Their durable enough to withstand the heat and pressure, and will soon make contact with the man who doesn't have enough time to stop his jutsu then dodge the attack, as the bullets travel at incredible speed. All of the bones pierce Sakebu, who appears to be in great pain. "I underestimated.. you.. you're just like kimimaro.. but.." The man starts choking, almost about to throw up, and he does. He throws up a completely new him, covered in slime. He jumps off of the tree, and is now staring blankly at his opponent. "Well, it looks like I can't do this in my normal body, as expected. I'm far out of my prime." The man's seal on his neck starts to glow, and it spreads across his body, resulting in a demonic creature with eye's all over him. He slurps. "Let's begin, shall we..?" As he was shedding his body Uaio was forming a bone blade from his body which is more indestructible then steel. Before the man who was now clad in demonic chakra was talking uaio used his his chakra to increase his speed he vanished and appeared instantly in front of the man thrusting the blade towards his chest before he could even finish his sentence. "Gah! Ugh..." The man pants heavily, then stops to chuckle. He grasps the mans arm tightly. "Cursed Seal of Hell Binding!" Saying this, uaio's arm appears to turn jet black. Sakebu pushes him back, panting. The curse seal defense is the only reason he survived. He catches his breath. "You won't be using that arm for a while." Uaio looks at his arm "Not bad you stopped my ability to perform ninjutsu, well just for the moment". He takes off his shirt throwing it to the floor, then his back began to spasm and shake as his bones began to frip open his skin, and his skeleton begins to emerge. It jumps out of his body and starts to walk around as his skeletion grows inside his body and his skin closes. The skeleton begins to form skin around it as appears to be a clone. Uaio holds out his left hand while the clone holds out its right hand and together they perform hand seals. suddenly the snake masters shadow begins to stand on its own. "Using my own shadow against me, eh?" The otokage does handseals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" And aims the fireball at the sky. Soon, after a few seconds, it starts to thunder, and rain starts to fall. Being freed of his shadow, he charges at the kaguya with his sword of kusanagi, and slashes. Uaio and his clone begin performing other hand seals, the clone jumps behind uaio as he takes a deep breath, "Dust Release: Decaying World Migration" he yells as he starts to spew a gas from his mouth which begins dissolving everthing in its path as it rushes towards the snake master and to make things worse, the clone starts using its shadow to rush towards him from behind "This is bad.." Sakebu whispers to himself, going out of his curse seal form. He uses Attack Prevention Technique once more to avoid the onslaught, then reappears behind a tree. "That stuff is following me.. I'll need to stall." "Lets end this" says Uaio as he and the clone once more perform hand seals. He creates a small cube of energy in between their hands and shoots it at Sakebu in the fraction of a second. "Sound Clone!" He cries, as he makes two clones made out of sound, then jumping onto the top of a tree. "This oughta buy me some time so I can do that jutsu... His two clones cough up uncountable snakes. directed not to attack, but to stall for time. Uaio suddenly throws a dagger made from his bone towards Sabeku, while the gas in the air simply annihilates the thousands of snakes like they were nothing, then Uaio jumps onto another tree top that is directly opposite of the one the snake master is on. Sakebu stops to take a breather. "It's time." He says, as he holds the horse handseal, releasing a small shield around himself. He then claps his hands together, and the process commences. The dagger missed and instead went for Sabeku's shadow, the bone then penetreated the tree stabbing the shadow. With that Sabeku could no longer be able to move no longer. Then the clone appeared next to Uaio as the performed hand seals "Now again, lets end this" "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique" he yells as he shoots a cube of energy towards the immobilized Sabeku. Sakebu sees his life fly before his eyes.. "Dammit.. this is the end.. Kill me if you may, but.. the will of sound will never perish!" He says, as he perished into the afterlife. Sakube was stuck within the cube as it trapped him inside which restrained his movements. Then in a flash he was reduced to nothing, completely obliterated before his eyes.